


Love me?

by Kuraikya



Category: Expeditions: Viking (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Lovers, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraikya/pseuds/Kuraikya
Summary: English is not my mother tongue, but I hope you will like the story anyway.
Relationships: Asleifr x female player, Asleifr x female thegan
Kudos: 1





	Love me?

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, but I hope you will like the story anyway.

Snow and ice was all around her. The freezing cold cut into her skin. The old man in front of her stepped forward - he didn't think it was necessary to turn around and convince himself that she was following him.  
She looked around, her arms wrapped around herself, hoping that they would protect her from the cold - in vain. She heard the howling of a wolf and another one answered it. She looked up, in the direction from which she heard the howling. But what she saw before her eyes made her shiver: Ghosts. People she had killed, people who had died in her inseminated.  
They was transparent, but still able to see well enough to recognize them again. She embraced herself even more and walked through the snow with difficulty. She didn't look around, didn't want to see their faces again, didn't want to hear their voices, their reproaches - she just wanted to leave. She just wanted to go on.  
Her head scorched, she walked on and on, slowly following the old man. When she reached the foot of the mountain, she spotted the feet of a ghost that stood before her.  
Her instinct told her not to look up. Her heart ached and confirmed that she did not want to look up. But his voice made her do it anyway.  
"I was such a coward."  
His deep voice, his unmistakable voice tore her heart apart. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears she could hardly hold back. It hurt so much.  
"No," she breathed.  
His blue eyes had lost their brightness. The mortal wound was gone, but she was sure this was his spirit. Her legs weakened more and more. He walked towards her. And her heart grew weaker with every step he took, her guilt became almost unbearable.  
"I never had the courage to tell you..." She collapsed. Kneeled in front of him in the snow. "I love you"  
The tears could no longer be held back, she looked into his face. "No", she breathed again, this time more wanting. "I should have helped you, I should have done something."  
Asleifr denied with a shake of his head. "It was my choice. I would have followed you anywhere."He was so close to her now, that she had to raise her head. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that the old man had turned around and was behind them. "Don't leave me alone," she begged Asleifr. "Stay with me. Let me be with you." A painful expression was on his face. "Don't leave me alone," she missed Asleifr. "Stay with me. Leave me with you." A painful expression prepared on his face. "I can't... My journey, it ends here. You must go on. They need you. You haven't reached your destination."  
He pointed in the old man's direction.  
"Go, I will wait."  
She saw him blurry because of her tears. "I love you," she said. He smiled.  
"I will watch you from here. Save our clan. We will meet again when your journey ends."

She stood up.

Even though he was no longer a live, she tried to stroke one cheek. He put his head in her hand, closed his eyes. "I love you," she repeated. "I will never forget you. I love you so much." The tears flowed again. He nodded and took a step aside.

This would be the last time she saw him. She tried to remember everything again. She mustn't forget what he looked like, how he sounded, smelled, felt... she mustn't forget him.

One last look and then she followed the old man up the mountain.

She jumped out of her dream. She opened her eyes once, then a second time. Her heart beat like the wings of a frightened bird. Sweat ran down her forehead to her chest. She looked around. It was still deep night and everything was wrapped in a dark cloth.  
She was in her tent.  
She looked down at herself: she was only wrapped in a sheepskin, next to her Asleifr was stirring. It took her a moment to understand that he was lying with her. He was fine, he was still alive. She could not believe it. Her breath became agitated, tears of relief rose. What was wrong with her? 

Slowly the blond warrior stirred, it took some time for his hand to find hers in the dark tent, but when he found her, he pressed her gently. He was still sleeping. But this little gesture made sure that she could relax a bit. 

She leaned over to him and looked at his face. It seemed so relaxed and peaceful. She stroked a stripe from his face, brushed it across his cheek. It was so nice just to watch him while he slept so quietly. He felt her movements and pulled her back to himself, to her place on his chest. "It's still night", he muttered. "Yes," she whispered. "I just had a nightmare." 

He kissed her hair.

"Are you afraid of a little nightmare?" he muttered in her hair. "No." She kissed him. "I'm afraid of losing you." She felt the instincts from her nightmare come back up and she felt so helpless and lonely. He opened his eyes now and he must have seen something in her eyes because he didn't make a mean remark. "Did you dream about this? That I was dying?" She nodded. "I can't lose you," she said. "I love you." She didn't care that they hadn't said it to each other yet. After the dream, she wouldn't waste any more time not showing him her instincts, out of pride. 

"I won't leave you," he replied confidently, as always. "You do not know that." This time he kissed her on her lips. "Yes, I do. I can't leave you." She kissed him again, this time with more passion. Immediately, she felt a heat building up inside her. He pulled himself closer and put her head on his chest. His heart was beating like crazy. She was now sure he was alive.  
And yet she almost wanted to ask him the one question: Do you love me? How foolish. She had her answer. This man lay beside her almost every night, when the others were celebrating he stayed with her, he was her Bannerman and lover. She didn't have to ask him if he loved her. They spent every free minute together. 

Just when she had closed her eyes and calmed down a bit, she heard a very soft whisper. "I love you."  
She smiled to herself.  
It took a while, but then she finally found sleep again in the arms of her lover. Safe and cared for. Warm and loved.  
And that was a certainty no one could ever take away from her.


End file.
